the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Roberta Bravo
Roberta Bravo is a Mandalorian Earth Pony who was a close friend of Hanah Streaker. Backstory Roberta was born in the Bravo Clan where her parents and Grandfather also resided in. As she grew up, Roberta was taught the Mandalorian way of honor. But when the Mand'oes planned on going with War with the Republic, Clan Bravo wanted nothing to do with that as it would possible lead to a deadly war on Mandalore. So they separated themselves from the True Mandalorians. And lived at their own settlement on the planet of Boen Evoy, a neighboring planet of Mandalore. But young Roberta was impressed by how the Jedi were able to hold against the True Mandalorians. While her mother was uneasy with her daughter's fascination with Jedi, her grandfather admired it. As he often told her that while Mandos frowned on Jedi, they were not to be overlooked. While many Mandos killed numerous Jedi, including the Death Watch and Violet Wing, Mandos were not always a match for Jedi as they had the Force. Afterward, Roberta wished to become a Jedi herself. And when she and her mother were at Tatooine to pick up some supplies, she meet a Dragony named, Hanah Streaker, and the 2 became fast friends, but when Hanah was reported missing, Roberta assumed she was dead. Then one day, while Roberta was out a spot practicing her blaster targeting, she returned home to find her home in ruin, as she searched the whole place she found her grandfather barely alive as he told her to escape the home and to take care of herself. Where Roberta managed to stow away on a transport that flew far away from her home. At a space port, Roberta was walking aimlessly trying to find something for herself but nothing was coming. But then when a nearby shop was robbed, Roberta took action and caught the thief, who turned out to be a wanted criminal, and when the authorities came and took him away they paid Roberta his reward money. From that one event, Roberta became a bounty hunter, (but one to hunt down criminals that were wanted by the Republic and wanted alive.) As time went on, Roberta used most of her money to upgrade her armor and she even upgraded her jetpack with retractable wings (for more stability when flying). And then on one bounty hunt, she then found the criminal in question had an odd-looking, sword-like weapon in his things. Where she discovered it was a lightsaber (which was really a Darksaber). Which she took for herself, and then sometime later she even acquired a Lightwhip from another criminal. Then when she found a broken lightsaber in a run-down town, she took it and used its parts to build herself Lightsaber gauntlets. Bio Personality Roberta is a free-spirited filly with a heart full of gold. As she believed in the Mandalorian way of honor, taking on her parents and Grandfather's looks on it. But she admires the Jedi Order in itself and wishes to become one. While her mother wasn't sure of this, her Grandfather admired it. Roberta sometimes can get emotional, but she learns to disconnect it at the tough times and leave it for later. She is also very good friends with Hanah Streaker. Seeing her as the sister she never had. Then after the death of her parents and Grandfather, Roberta matured to the point where she could face dangerous individuals during her Bounty Hunting years. Roberta also has a dislike for the WESTAR 34 blaster pistol, thinking it obsolete compared to the WESTAR 35 blaster pistol. What's more, she hates seeing non-Mandos wearing Mandalorian Armor, stating that the armor has to be earned, not purchased or stolen. Roberta also dislikes those who are psychopaths, and beings who have no honor in how they do things. Roberta is also a quick thinker and can come up with backup plans should one fail the first go. She also lets her childish traits come into play when she disables a vehicle or weapon used by a villain, leaving them humiliated or shamed. Physical Appearance Roberta is an earth pony with a blue coat and fiery orange and hot magenta hair with Dark Magenta eyes. Who wears purple colored Mandalorian armor and gauntlets. Brown shoulder holsters, brown belt, and leg holsters. And also wears a custom made jetpack with retractable wings and mounted rocket launchers. Skills and Abilities 'Fighting Skills: '''Roberta is a very skilled martial artist, knowing several martial arts. As she has contended with beings bigger than herself, using all of the weak points to strike. And she's even contended with highly trained Guards. Which she could beat to a fight in no time. '''Marksmanship: '''One of Roberta's signature skills her outstanding marksmanship. As she can dual wield her pistols with high, deadly accuracy. Even out gunning some of the best marksmen around. She can even draw her pistols in a quarter of a second. She could even perform trick shots with her pistols. '''Flight: '''Despite being an Earth Pony, Roberta was a very skilled flyer. As she grew up with her parents she practiced flying 3 hours a day, perfecting her moves and flight pattern. And when she gained wings on her jetpack, her flying improved even more. To the point where she could out skill skilled pilots and planes (such as Ripslinger). Roberta could also fly many spacecraft or aircraft in many kinds. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Roberta is also a very skilled Lightsaber duelist. As she and cousins would often do sparing with quarter-staffs. But when Roberta got herself a Darksaber, she began to practice using it with sword training Robots she found, to where she could outlast them all. Her skills are so good she could even face the toughest Sith Lord around. (as shown in " ") Roberta could also use a Lightwhip with skill too. Using it to strike her opponent in the right spot either to disarm them or stun them. Her skills improve even more when she does practice duels with Hanah or one of her other friends. Main Weaponry *2 WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols *Desert Eagle Mk VII pistols *Sawn-off M79 grenade launchers *Lightsaber Gauntlets *Lightwhip *Darksaber List of Equipment Roberta, like many Mandalorians, wore traditional Mandalorian armor. Which she had colored purple. But mostly wore it on her chest, arms, legs, and back. She also wore a standard Mandalorian Helmet with a zoom-in scope on it. But it was also modified to allow Roberta to breathe in the vacuum of Space. She would then construct her own custom gauntlets armed with rockets, explosive ninja stars, a deployable cable, climbing spikes and/or magnets. But one of their biggest features was Lightsaber blades that could be deployed, allowing her to contend with many Sith and Jedi. But out of all of her Equipment, Roberta's coolest was her Jetpack. Which at first started off as a standard Mandalorian Jetpack. But she then upgraded it with a streamlined body and retractable wings, that could make her flying much more stable. Trivia *Roberta Bravo will make her first appearance in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Braddock: Missing in Action III. Gallery Roberta_Bravo_(without_her_helmet).png|Roberta (without her helmet) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Ponies Category:Equines Category:Mandalorians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Bombers Category:Lightsabermen (Non Force Sensitive) Category:Darksabermen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Whip Users Category:One-Man Army Category:Athletic Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Bully Slayers Category:Selfless Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanics Category:Bludgeoners Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Original characters Category:The Cutie Mark Crusaders